With the growth of human-machine interaction (HMI) and sensor technologies, various types of assistive devices have been developed. However, technological developments in HMI are mostly focused on vision-based interaction technology. Humans have five traditional recognized senses, sight (ophthalmoception), hearing (audioception), taste (gustaoception), smell (olfacoception or olfacception), and touch (tactioception). The loss of one or more senses generally results in enhancement of one or more of the remaining senses to compensate for the lost sense(s). For people that have loss or impaired sight, existing technology are typically focused on Braille based tactile presentation systems. A Braille character includes a fixed pattern, which is a three-row by two-column “6-dot Braille cell” or a four-row by two-column “8-dot Braille cell” with combinations of raised dots that represents letters of the alphabet, numbers and punctuation, and defined symbols. As existing technology are typically focused on Braille based tactile presentations, HMI for people that have loss or impaired sight are usually limited to use of 8-keys Braille input, on-screen readers, or other tactile forms that are of limited functionality and use. It is known that the sense of touch has a much greater sensory resolution than the sense of sight. Hence, the sense of touch can detect even small changes on a surface that the eye cannot detect. These powerful non-visual senses, such as the sense of touch or hearing, may potentially be harnessed to help people that have lost or impaired the sense of sight to better understand and navigate in the world in an effective manner. These powerful non-visual senses may also be used in certain situations where human vision is of limited use, for example, in areas that are devoid or partially devoid of light. Thus, an advanced system may be required for non-visually discerning a three-dimensional (3D) real-world area surrounding a user.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.